One of the most common practices for controlling undesirable plant species is the use of postemergent selective herbicides. For example certain AHAS inhibiting compounds are known herbicides which are effective against certain annual and perennial grass weeds. Unfortunately, these herbicides cannot be used in all crops, especially cereal crops such as corn, wheat and rice because the herbicide injures the crop as well as controlling the weeds.
Therefore what is needed in the art is a herbicide which is effective against weeds, while protecting the gramineous crop from injury.